


Babypool's Speedster

by no_mercy_bby



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Slow Burn, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, X Mansion, more like dadpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/pseuds/no_mercy_bby
Summary: You are Deadpool's daughter and decide to move into the X mansion to better understand how to use your mutations. However, the "fastest man alive" catches your eye.(Peter Maximoff x Reader)
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Wade Wilson & Reader
Kudos: 34





	Babypool's Speedster

Enrollment day. 

You tried not to groan out loud as your dad steadily drove up the long winding driveway to the school being literally assembled right before your eyes. Sure it was cool to see all these different mutants working together, but you weren't like them. You didn't have some cool or amazing mutation like Mystique or Magneto.

Sure, regeneration was helpful to you, but along with invisibility? How would you ever be a hero? Your visibility was based on if you focused enough or accidentally if you got overwhelmed. 

_ "What an amazing self-defense mechanism!" The scientist exclaimed as you focused on disappearing to now be invisible.  _

_ Mechanism? You weren't a machine.  _

_ "You can show yourself now, little fräulein. I promise it will only be a pinch." Seeing a needle the size of your head was enough to send you sprinting out of the lab. _

"Hey. Are you alright, sweetheart?" Your dad questions from beside you in the driver's seat as the car comes to a stop.

Snapping you from your thoughts, you shake your head to get rid of those memories, then nod more enthusiastically as you didn't mean to shake your head.

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to." He assures you, clearly wanting you to know he wasn't leaving.

"I know that, dad. I want to do this. I mean I can at least try, right?" You just wanted to finally fit in somewhere. To belong. And really who didn't?

"Right. Now let's get you moved in before we start looking suspicious sitting around here." He chuckles and in return it makes you laugh quietly.

Popping open the trunk, your dad passes you your backpack, which you quickly slip over your shoulders before tucking your box containing records and other "necessities" under your arm. He tosses your duffel bag of clothes over his shoulder then picks up the last box with both hands, making you slam the trunk shut with your free hand. 

"You know this box feels kinda heavy…" Your dad states, shaking the box he was holding.

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah, and I noticed you brought your records there…" Your dad continues on," You brought your record player, didn't you?"

"Well you said I couldn't bring my radio."

"That doesn't mean you can bring your record player."

"Then why is it portable?"

Your dad silently shakes his head with a smile as you both start up the steps to the school. 

Falling in line behind him, your dad leads the way down the hallway into what seemed to be some sort of common area.

A small tv set was in the corner of the room playing some sitcom you've never seen, but looked interesting. A couch was directly across from it, to give a perfect view, while another was perpendicular to it and snug against the wall. Both plush couches surrounded an oval coffee table which matched the rest of the wood. It was less crowded than you expected, much to your relief.

"I'll sign you in, get your room key, and everything else. Why don't you go take a seat?" Your dad asks you with a smile before turning to go to the tables lining the opposite wall and to talk to who you already knew was Hank.

You nod in agreement with a slight smile before settling down on the rather plush ornate couch, holding your box of records carefully. 

You watch as a guy maybe a year or two older than you shuffles on his crutches to sit beside you. You guessed he had broken his leg, as it was wrapped up in a white cast with drawings all over it. Feeling the couch dip right beside you, you watch as your hands disappear, along with your box. Huh. That was new.

You watch as the silver haired guy beside you clicks the volume up on the tv, clearly trying to hear the tv over the other voices in the room. After a minute you realize you need to calm down and that the almost-man beside you probably wasn't going to hurt you. 

Calming down, you become visible again, which effectively startles the guy beside you. 

"Hey! Woah that's awesome- I didn't even see you there." He exclaims with a grin, turning to face you more.

"Haha… yeah.." You laugh nervously, uneasy by all this sudden and abrupt attention from him. 

"Are you new here?" He questions, but faster than you can answer, your box of records is now on his lap as he looks through them. "Aye sweet! You got MJ's Thriller album!? I've been waiting forever to listen to this. Too bad there's no record player around here."

"...I brought mine." You reply meekly to the strange silver haired guy. Although, you had to admit he was pretty attractive. What you said apparently really caught his attention as his chocolatey rich eyes peer into yours. 

"So…" You continue on, looking away from his pretty eyes," What's your mutation?" 

"Well, I am the fastest man alive." He brags with and grins at you as you try not to laugh in his face. A guy on crutches was the fastest man alive? "Finally got you to smile." He teases as his arm stretches out behind you on the couch.

"I'm not smiling," You quickly state while you try to stop smiling," It's just a little ironic that a dude on crutches is the fastest man alive."

"For your information, I broke my leg saving the world, thank you very much. Now back to my first question: you new here, pretty?" 

"I feel like that's obvious enough," You reply back with a smile and grab your box of things back from him.

"Alright, hun, signed you up, got your key…" Seeing your dad's gaze rise up from the papers in his hands, you quickly turn invisible, as to not be caught talking to the man beside you.

"Was anyone sitting there?" You dad asks the silver haired guy with a gesture to where you were sitting.

"Nope." 

You dad nods before moving to sit where you were still sitting, only you weren't visible. As your dad's ass moves closer to your face, you shove it back, giving up on being hidden.

"Excuse me! -oh look- it's my sweet, precious baby, what are you doing there?" Your dad asks you sarcastically as the guy beside you snickers at your father's antics.

"Watching my dad be an idiot," You remark in annoyance, and embarrassment, as you stand up while clutching your box to yourself. You turn and start walking away, making your father catch up with you.

"Sweetheart? Where are you going? You don't even know where your room is." Your dad calls after you and you stop so he can catch up.

"Then lead the way, dad." You huff before following him up the stairs.

Eventually you come to your room, your dad passing you the key to unlock the door. 

As you open the door, your dad immediately abandons all your stuff by setting it on the hardwood, then proceeds to toss himself on your bed.

"Wow, James Mcavoy is way richer than he seems!" Your dad exclaims as he stretches out on your bed.

"Shouldn't you get Dopinder's taxi back to him before he finally realizes you stole it?" You ask as you set your records down and shrug your backpack off.

"Kicking your old man out so soon?" Your dad asks in return before dramatically continuing on as he walks towards you,"You grew up so fast. My baby girl, all grown up and joining a school for mutants." 

You laugh at his theatrics and return his bone crushing hug.

"Dad, I'm twenty-five, you know that right?" You question jokingly.

"Yes, but also no. You will always be my lil baby." Your dad assures you, squeezing you back against his chest," I'm so proud of you and your mama would be too."

"You really think so?" You ask nervously. You only have a few blurry memories of your mom from when you were little, but one day she was just gone. Leaving her daughter and husband alone.

"Yeah, I know so. I better get going before Dopinder tries to kill me. I love you. Don't kill anybody here."

"I love you too, dad. And no promises." You smile at your dad and he returns it.

"Atta girl, bye baby." Your dad smiles then strolls out the door.

"Byeee!" You exclaim, poking your head out into the hall.

"Byeeeeee!" Your dad exclaims back, making you dissolve into a fit of laughter just like when you were little.

Turning back around, you freeze as you see what's on your bed, but grab the note first.

_ This is for emergencies only or training or I don't know, just be responsible?  _

_ ~Love ya, _

_ Dadpool _

Grinning, you pick up the katana, running your fingers over the bright red hilt.  _ Babypool _ was printed in black on the red, making you laugh softly, of course your dad would. You unsheathe it, testing the weight in your hands before turning and sliced through the air. It was per-

"-that's really awesome!" A voice exclaims from behind you.

Spinning around you spot a girl around your age, if not a year or two younger, dark skin which contrasts beautifully with her white almost-mohawk. 

"Heh, thanks, I'm Y/n." You smile, quickly sheathing your katana and setting it back on your bed.

"I'm Ororo. I see you still haven't unpacked so I'll make this quick: everyone on our floor is having a sort of game night in the commons later, if you want to join us?" Ororo informs you with a smile.

"Yeah sure," You agree with a nod," What time?" 

"I believe at eight, I'll see you later then?" Ororo questions, seeming to be hopeful that you would go.

"Yeah, see you later." You agree once again with a smile. First day and you already made a friend.


End file.
